


Убери руки

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, Drama, Established Relationship, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Wilder - Freeform, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Merritt McKinney - Freeform, Merritt/Jack, Mini, Now You See Me - Freeform, R, Ratings: R, Slash, Theft, Ustengrav
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Джек привык, что в жизни всё легко и просто. Нужны деньги? Украл. нужны отношения? Сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. Нужно расстаться? Обчистил кошелёк своей пассии. Так легче, так проще, так спокойнее. Только Мерритт почему-то проявляет чудеса упрямства и отказывается бросать Джека, вызывая раздражение и отторжение у парня





	Убери руки

Мерритт нашёл его ранним утром на пристани: Джек просто сидел на берегу, рассматривая ровную гладь прозрачной и чистой воды океана. Ветер теребил его тёмные волосы и безжалостно сушил кожу молодого лица, отчего на щеках Уайлдера заложились тоненькие морщинки. Он просто сидел и смотрел вперёд, а редким в столь ранний час прохожим не было до него никакого дела, тем более, никто не мог узнать в нём былую знаменитость. Скрываться в маленьком городе Вудс-Холл неподалёку от Бостона оказалось довольно хорошей и правильной идеей: тут вам ни слежки, ни излишнего внимания, ни слухов, ни сплетен. Однако Джек всё равно иногда натягивал на голову капюшон, а порой надевал на нос очки, чтобы уж точно никто ненароком его не узнал. В его положении всегда следовало быть чуть более внимательным, чем остальным. 

Мерритт не стал задавать излишних вопросов в то утро, он лишь сказал краткое:

\- Кошелёк верни. Нам надо купить еду.

Затем он бросил взгляд на океан, понимая, что сам кошелёк уже барахтается где-то на дне, а вот его содержимое Джек послушно протянул, даже не оборачиваясь. Мерритт не рассердился, молча забрал свои деньги и спрятал в карман.

Затем они вместе прошлись по сонным светлым улочкам, любуясь красотой ещё спящего города. В воздухе приятно пахло свежестью, а с некоторых участков доносился аромат цветов. Щебетали птицы, но в целом красота здешних мест была практически невинной и нетронутой. Ни заводов, ни вредных предприятий.

Относительная жизнь в это время обнаружилась лишь в круглосуточном магазинчике, хотя продавец, пожилой мужчина, выглядел крайне сонно, скорее всего, он мирно спал за прилавком, пока его не разбудил звон колокольчиков открывающейся двери.

\- Что хочешь сегодня? – спросил Мерритт, чтобы поддержать разговор.

Джек скептически глянул на него: когда они успели докатиться до таких странных отношений?..

\- Без разницы, - ответил он, чтобы просто ответить.

Мерритт набрал продуктов и расплатился, а Уайлдер беспрекословно помог ему донести сумки до небольшого домика, что они арендовали на краю городка. Джек задыхался тут, ему было тесно в самом доме, в этой дыре, что звалась городом, и в мире, где его считали мёртвым. Компания Мерритта уже не спасала, скорее даже наоборот усугубляла и без того растущее раздражение. 

Затем они что-то готовили, Джек даже не понимал что именно, он лишь послушно выполнял свои функции. Его раздражал даже грязноватый ковёр, лежавший в гостинной у камина, где они обычно сидели, а ещё больше раздражал Мерритт, бросающий на него взволнованные взгляды. Играть роль папочки? Определённо, докатились.

\- Я у тебя деньги украл, - напомнил Уайлдер, заканчивая делать салат. – Все деньги.

Сказав это, он облокотился на стол, смотря на сожителя дерзко и нагло. Мерритт ответил быстрым растерянным взглядом, после чего вернулся к готовке. Кажется, он делал яйца с беконом, при этом абсолютно забывая сердиться или обижаться.

\- Я заметил, - сказал он. – Ничего, проехали.

Джек закатил глаза. Громко хлопнув дверью, он покинул кухню и упал на диван, вставляя в уши наушники и на всю включая музыку. Слабое спасение, но неплохая возможность отвлечься хотя бы на те три минуты, которые длился поставленный трек. Мерритт появился довольно скоро, тактично садясь рядом и терпеливо ожидая, пока Джек обратит на него внимание. Однако Уайлдер игнорировал присутствие приятеля и дожидался, пока тот сам не дёрнет наушники, вырывая их из ушей парня.

\- Ну что? – раздражённо спросил Уайлдер, закатывая глаза.

\- Надо поесть, - вздохнул МакКинни. – Пошли.

Мерритт встал, оправил джинсы и отвёл взгляд. Он выглядел непривычно потерянным, взволнованным, и всё это безумно ему не шло. В принципе роль опекуна крайне негативно влияла на роль бравого и весёлого гипнотизёра.

\- Да чего ты вообще привязался ко мне? – нервно осведомился Джек, сурово хмурясь. – В чём дело-то?

\- Я… - Мерритт явно растерялся, но постарался сформулировать ответ максимально честно. – Должен. Так надо, Джек. Я должен быть рядом с тобой.

Джека тошнило от этого. От каждого нового «должен», от каждого «надо». Всё это превращало их в блёклые тени самих себя, лишая былого задора и той жизни, которую они вели. Обязательство, ответственность, долг - да кому всё это было нужно? Явно не им, взрослым и самодостаточным личностям. 

\- Я переспал с тобой добровольно, - всё же затронул больную тему Уайлдер. – Просто потому что захотел, Мерритт. Не потому что ты был пьян или ещё что-то. Это не делает тебя моим опекуном, это не обязывает тебя к какой-то заботе. Всё нормально! Ты мне ничего не должен, и ты за меня не отвечаешь.

МакКинни уже было двинулся к двери, но замер, молча слушая эту речь. Он обернулся, безразлично смотря на наглого парня и понимая, что тот, по сути, прав. Только вот были вещи, о которых не говорят, то, что можно лишь понять и ощутить. Джек же в этом плане был холоден и пуст. 

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Мерритт. – Я просто хочу, чтобы всё нормализовалось. Я делаю это не потому что должен, а потому что хочу, Джек. Пошли.

За завтраком они молчали. В обед Джек и вовсе ушёл на весь день, не предупредив и не сказав, куда направляется. А вернулся он лишь к полуночи, когда холодный ночной ветер начал пробирать до костей, отчего захотелось горячего свежего чая и посиделок у камина. 

Мерритт терпеливо ждал всё это время, сидя на диване. Рядом лежала книга, к которой он даже не притронулся. 

\- Ужин остыл, - сообщил он спокойно. – Разогреешь сам, ладно? Всё нормально?

Ничего не было нормально. Джек, чуть сведя брови, изумлённо смотрел на Мерритта, не понимая, как тот стал таким. Неужели он был настолько «обязан», что не понимал одной простой истины: Джек был бы рад, если бы они расстались. Однако Мерритт не желал понимать очевидного, а Уайлдер всё ещё мог играть желаемую роль. Поэтому он вздохнул, натянуто улыбнулся и поблагодарил за ужин. Всё как всегда, а на утро следовало ожидать новую порцию его раздражения.

После они сидели у камина. Мерритт говорил о чём-то отстранённом: новости, события в мире и ни слова об остальной команде или Дилане. Ещё бы, им не было дела до Джека, он же был мёртв. И лишь Мерритт продолжал играть в няньку, только потому, что пару раз у них была близость. 

\- Я мог бы рассказать тебе об одном случае… - начал вновь он и протянул руку, намереваясь коснуться плеча Джека, но тот внезапно отстранился, едва ли не врезаясь спиной в камин.

\- Убери руки! – крикнул он, видя изумлённый взгляд МакКинни. – Просто не надо ко мне прикасаться, ладно?

Мерритт послушно убрал руку. Смотреть на него в таком состоянии уже не было сил, и Джек подался вперёд, обхватывая мужчину руками за шею и вовлекая его в рванный спешный поцелуй. Чужие руки тут же сомкнулись за его спиной, и Джек послушно устроился у МакКинни на коленях, ерзая и не разрывая поцелуя. 

\- Джек… - прошептал Мерритт, когда сумел на мгновение отстраниться.

\- Молчи, - перебил Джек. – Я люблю тебя.

Большей лжи Мерритту вряд ли доводилось слышать. Джек мастерски играл отведённую ему роль, говорил ровно то, что мужчина желал услышать и делал то, чего тот хотел. Уайлдеру на самом деле было всё равно, а вот Мерритт должен был успокоиться на время со своим вниманием. 

Наутро, когда первый луч солнца только проник в комнату. Джек приоткрыл глаза и сонно потёр их. Он понимал, что время пришло, да и Мерритт так удачно всё ещё спал. Не понимал по-хорошему, поймёт по-плохому. Уайлдер осторожно потянулся к тумбочке, открыл её, но… ничего не обнаружил. Привстав, он увидел, что на его скинутых впопыхах джинсах лежит пачка денег. Видимо ночью Мерритт их туда бросил, а значит, он заранее знал, что Джек играет и планирует грабёж.

А раз знал, значит, смирился и правила принял. Джек встал, спешно оделся и собрал минимум своих вещей. Он думал о том, что надо взять деньги, они бы ему пригодились. Только вот всё же подачка от Мерритта казалась оскорблением, и Джек бросил купюры на кровать, после чего покинул дом.

 

\- Может, ещё выпьешь? – улыбнулся юноша, по-кошачьи внимательно и хитро смотря на Джека.

На следующий вечер Уайлдер уже осел в соседнем более крупном городке и затесался в толпу молодых посетителей ночного клуба. Он уже завёл пару полезных знакомств, обчистил несколько кошельков, и теперь с ним флиртовал явно не бедный юноша, чьи часы Джек уже припрятал в карман.

\- Пожалуй, с меня на сегодня хватит, - улыбаясь столь же хитро, ответил он.

Парнишка кивнул и потянул Джека к столику в углу зала. Как и в любом другом ночном клубе тут было шумно, душно и многолюдно. Уайлдер даже ощущал лёгкое головокружение и тошноту от всего этого карнавала безвкусицы и от запахов спиртного и курева. И лишь его цель, этот самый мальчишка, сидящий напротив, удерживал Джека на месте, а точнее удерживало содержимое его кошелька и кредиток. Однако у парнишки явно были на Уайлдера свои планы, Джек это понимал и даже думал, пусть будет так, всё легче станет стирать из головы воспоминания о Мерритте. 

\- Итак… - произнёс юноша, чуть подавшись вперёд. – Как ты сказал, тебя зовут? Джек, верно?..

Внезапно громко хлопнув по столу, отчего парни даже вздрогнули, рядом с ними возник Мерритт МакКинни. Он был хорошо одет и выглядел довольным, правда, вернувшееся коварство в его глазах заставляло Джека волноваться. Не осталось в нём недавней робости, это снова был тот самый дерзкий гипнотизёр с улиц, острый на язык и грубый в отношениях. 

\- Значит так, - произнёс он, указывая на Джека, но смотря на его спутника. – Это мой братишка, несовершеннолетний. Так что прежде чем спрашивать, какое право я имею уводить его отсюда, лучше подумай о том, что тут начнётся, когда я позвоню копам, ясно?

\- Но я не.. – начал было Джек, хотя он не знал, что желает оспорить первым: родство или возраст, как Мерритт схватил его за руку и с силой дёрнул, утягивая за собой.

Попутно он вытянул из кармана куртки Уайлдера чужие часы и швырнул их хозяину, весело подмигнув. Джек буквально потерял дар речи и даже не нашёл сил сопротивляться, пока Мерритт волок его на улицу.

За углом ближайшего дома он толкнул Уайлдера спиной к стене, и вытянул руки, упираясь с двух сторон от головы Джека и тем самым заставляя его оставаться на месте. Джек выглядел возмущённым и злым, когда как Мерритт сохранял спокойствие и внезапно вернувшееся достоинство.

\- Какого же чёрта ты творишь? – спросил МакКинни строго. – Решил попасться? 

\- Да какая тебе разница? – раздражённо процедил Джек, привычно закатывая глаза, как внезапно МакКинни поднял руку и потряс пальцем в воздухе.

\- Молчи! - произнёс он решительно. – Молчи. Молчи, Джек. Да, видимо ты оказался прав, я был излишне мягок с тобой, потому что считал, что твоя тонкая душевная организация такая хрупкая… Но сейчас я просто схвачу тебя за шкирку и потащу домой, ясно? Потому что ты абсолютно не в себе!

\- Ты не имеешь на это никакого права, - зло процедил парень в ответ.

\- А больше никто не вправит тебе мозги! – огрызнулся Мерритт. – Если надо тебе хорошенько двинуть, я двину, только чтобы ты уже очнулся и понял, что тараканы в твоей голове такого риска не стоят!

\- Хватит, Мерритт! – сорвался на крик Джек, яростно смотря на бывшего друга. – Оставь меня в покое! Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл! 

\- Ложь, - перебил тот. 

Джек так и замер с открытым ртом. Он задыхался от возмущения и не знал, как донести одну простую истину: их отношения были ошибкой. Да, Джек немного поиграл, ублажая сожителя, но и теперь пришло время всё это заканчивать.

\- Ты, - продолжил Мерритт, ткнув пальцем в грудь парня. – Маленький избалованный хрен, который привык к тому, что отношения выглядят как «понравились-переспали-обчистил-расстались». Ты не привык к ответственности, обязательствам, к тому, что тебя не бросают, и тебе страшно, Джек. Просто страшно. Думаешь, я не понял это? Ты бесишься, потому что привязался ко мне, это пугает, верно. Ведь между нами всё было хорошо ровно до того дня, как ты внезапно не осознал, что я тебя не бросаю! 

Джек зло нахмурился и нервно закусил губу. Он яростно смотрел на Мерритта, словно готовясь вот-вот кинуться на него. Начал моросить мелкий дождь, фоном где-то звучала клубная музыка, а они стояли друг напротив друга в своём личном противостоянии. 

\- И ты решил спровоцировать меня, чтобы я бросил тебя, - продолжил МакКинни. - Украл кошелёк, а я ноль эмоций, тогда ты прыгнул ко мне в кровать и решил обчистить после, унизить, верно? Пора взрослеть, Джек! Отношения не кусаются, хватит бояться. Я пришёл за тобой, потому что готов принять тебя любым. 

Слушая всю эту оскорбительную тираду, Джек ощущал себя ещё более ужасно, чем утром. Он яростно толкнул Мерритта в грудь, затем ещё и ещё, пока не вырвался и не отошёл назад, подальше от него.

\- Хватит, - сдавленно прошептал он, затравленно смотря на мужчину. – Хватит, Мерритт! Не анализируй меня, если ничего не понимаешь! Всё забудется, мы вновь станем напарниками, но как спутника… тебя в моей жизни больше никогда и ни за что не будет. Забыли об этом.

\- Уверен? – после небольшой паузы усмехнулся МакКинни, чуть опустив голову. – Ну что же… Мне очень жаль, Джек. Ты холодный и пустой мальчик. И всегда таким будешь. Скажи… а ты хоть раз в своей жизни поступал правильно? Ты делал хорошие вещи? Задумайся об этом. 

Сказав это, Мерритт развернулся и пошёл по направлению к более людной улице, оставляя юного Уайлдера одного.

За несколько часов Мерритт добрался до тихого небольшого домика на окраине города. Шёл сильный дождь, к утру началась гроза. МакКинни, скинув пиджак и устроившись на диване, устало смотрел в окно и даже не надеялся, что придёт сон. 

Внезапно раздался настойчивый стук в дверь. МакКинни лениво поднял голову и встал с дивана, поправляя выбившуюся из-за пояса брюк рубашку. Он открыл дверь и изумлённо вскинул брови, смотря на промокшего до нитки Джека. Мальчишка на самом деле выглядел жалко: мокрый и продрогший, он дрожал как осиновый лист и стучал зубами. 

Мерритт без лишних слов отошёл, пропуская юношу в дом, и закрыл за ним дверь, чтобы сохранить тепло в помещении. Он не собирался бросать его, даже если бы причина ссоры между ними была ещё более тяжёлой. 

\- Проходи, - сказал он. – Сам знаешь, где душ и кухня. Тебе нужно согреться, одежду сухую возьми у меня. Хотя… - Мерритт вздохнул. – Уж так и быть, чай я тебе сам сделаю. Беги в душ. 

Он развернулся, намереваясь отправиться в сторону кухни, как внезапно его дёрнули назад. Это было странное непривычное ощущение и, поборов порыв оттолкнуть мальчика, он всё же неспешно обернулся. 

\- Стой! – Джек с детской непосредственностью удерживал его за лацкан рубашки, как обычно дети держать взрослых, прося их купить что-либо. – Иначе потом мне не хватит смелости! Мне многое нужно сказать, но я не знаю, как…

Мерритт остановился и обернулся, сложив руки на груди. Он терпеливо смотрел на юношу и ждал продолжения, даже не думая помогать тому с его откровениями. 

\- Я долго думал. Ты спросил, поступал ли я правильно, - Джек откинулся спиной на стену и вскинул голову. – Нет. Ни разу, Мерритт. Делал ли я хорошие вещи? Никогда. И да, я трус, который привык убегать, которому легче, когда его бросают. Но тебе не понять, что… что я просто боюсь того, что ты узнаешь, какой я на самом деле. 

Он замолчал, а Мерритт не спешил говорить или отвечать. Джек дрожал, с его волос и одежды стекали капли воды. Состояние у него было крайне нервным, дёрганным, видимо он ничего не ел и не спал последние сутки.

\- Я не знаю, зачем вернулся, - прошептал он. – Я сначала пропитываюсь ненавистью, меня начинает раздражать забота. Но когда ты ушёл… я понял, что… понял, что…

Джек тяжело вздохнул, а Мерритт, не дожидаясь продолжения, схватил его за руку и потянул в сторону ванной. Стянув с него мокрый плащ, МакКинни толкнул парня вглубь комнаты и вышел, направляясь на кухню. Он уже успел заварить чай, когда Джек робко вошёл на кухню и замялся на пороге. Мерритт вскинул на него взгляд и легко усмехнулся: парнишка надел его домашние брюки и кофту, которые были ему слегка велики, отчего смотрелся он необычно очаровательно.

Мерритт кивком головы пригласил гостя за стол, но Джек порывисто бросился ему на шею, отчего мужчина явно растерялся.

\- Джек… - прошептал он, постаравшись отстранить юношу.

\- Я очень скучал, Мерритт! – отчаянно прошептал он. – Ты прав, отношений у меня не было, потому что… потому что все мои бывшие замечали, что у них пропадают деньги и ценности. Ты же ничего обо мне не знаешь! А если бы узнал…

Мерритт, слушая тихую речь, обнял прильнувшего к нему парня и успокаивающе погладил по спине, давая понять, что не собирается осуждать или бросать его.

\- Я могу научить тебя, - прошептал он на ухо Джеку. – Но я больше не согласен терпеть твои капризы и то, как ты воротишь нос от меня.

\- А чего тогда терпел раньше? – Джек чуть отстранился, заинтересованно смотря на друга.

\- Давал тебе время привыкнуть, - пояснил мужчина, придерживая его за талию. – Так что если решишь остаться, то никаких капризов. Понятно?

Джек задумался. Он чуть свёл брови, затем поднял взгляд на Мерритта, затем отвернулся. Он размышлял, и МакКинни вновь ощутил, что тот готов отстраниться и убежать, поддавшись холодности и страху. Одиночке тяжело привыкать не быть одному. И всё же Джек оставался на месте.

\- Я согласен, - кивнул он внезапно и посмотрел в глаза собеседника. – И прости меня. 

Поужинали молча, хотя Джек не мог согреться и продолжал дрожать. Но ему не нужно было говорить об этом, Мерритт всё понял сам и растопил камин. Джек, всё также молча, надёжно задвинул шторы на окнах, создавая темноту, разбавлял которую лишь свет огня в камине. Мерритт улыбнулся и сел привычно на ковёр, внимательно наблюдая за парнем, а тот внезапно расстегнул пуговицы на кофте и позволил ей соскользнуть с плеч на пол.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Мерритт, вскидывая брови. – Джек, не надо…

\- Я хочу, - ответил парнишка, приближаясь к мужчине и опускаясь рядом с ним на колени. – Правда. Я больше не боюсь.

\- А если я скажу… - Мерритт театрально задумался. – Что люблю погорячее?

\- Как пожелаешь, - пожал плечами Джек и улыбнулся, с трудом скрывая смех. – Хочешь подчинить меня? Попробуй.

Мерритт усмехнулся: вызов был принят. Укрощать он умел и очень даже любил.

\- Помнишь, как ты впервые меня поцеловал? – спросил Джек, когда они лежали на своей одежде на ковре. Оба были раздеты, и Мерритт, оперевшись головой на руку, рассматривал улыбающегося парня. – Так порывисто, грубо…

\- Помню, - ответил он, скользнув по груди Уайлдера свободной рукой. – Но ты, хочу заметить, уже тогда не сводил с меня взгляда.

\- Не спорю, - усмехнулся Джек. – И я был так счастлив! Прямо как сейчас. Но ты всё ещё ничего обо мне не знаешь. Моё прошлое, мои грехи и ошибки…

\- Мне нет до них дела, - Мерритт прикоснулся губами к чужому виску. – Если только не захочешь поделиться. Всегда выслушаю, а осуждать не буду.

Джек посмотрел на него так открыто и доверчиво, что у МакКинни защемило сердце. Его самого неоднократно предавали, но что-то подсказывало, что если приручить этого хитрого лиса, то он больше никогда не обманет. 

\- А когда ты уедешь из этого города… - продолжил Джек задумчиво. – Меня возьмёшь?

\- Ну конечно, - кивнул Мерритт, любуясь красавцем. – Только если больше не прикажешь мне убрать от тебя руки.

Джек поднял на него взгляд, серьёзный и взрослый. Впервые они давали друг другу настоящие обещания.

\- Никогда больше, Мерритт, - ответил он. – Более того, я хотел бы уснуть в твоих руках. Можно?

МакКинни стянул с дивана покрывало, укрыл себя и любовника, после чего обнял сонного и уставшего парня. Тот, доверчиво уткнувшись носом в его шею, задремал, а Мерритт думал о том, что они только встали на путь взаимопонимания.


End file.
